lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF MOLYBDENUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ”(2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. There are 33 known isotopes of molybdenum (Mo) ranging in atomic mass from 83 to 115, as well as four metastable nuclear isomers. Six stable isotopes occur naturally, with atomic masses of 92, 94, 95, 96, 97, and 98. All unstable isotopes of molybdenum decay into isotopes of zirconium, niobium, technetium, and ruthenium. Molybdenum-100 is the only naturally occurring isotope which is not stable. Molybdenum-100 has a half-life of approximately 1×1019 y and undergoes double beta decay into ruthenium-100. Molybdenum-98 is the most common isotope, comprising 24.14% of all molybdenum on Earth. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Mo-84, Mo-86, Mo-88, Mo-90, Mo-92, Mo-94, Mo-96, Mo-98, AND Mo-100 WITH S = 0 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides with an even number of extra neutrons you must read my STRUCTURE OF Mo-92 . In the following diagram of the structure of Mo-84 with 42 protons and 42 neutrons we clear why the above structures with an even number of extra neutrons are based on Mo-84 with S =0. ' ' DIAGRAM OF Mo-84 WITH S =0 This structure of high symmetry is based on the parallelepiped of Mg-24 having six horizontal planes of opposite spins like the +HP1, -HP2, +HP3, -HP4, +HP5, and -HP6. We also see the horizontal squares of negative spins and positive ones like the -HSQ and the +HSQ . Here the deuterons existing from p13n13 to p20n20 and the deuterons existing from p33n33 to p36n36 are not shown because they are in front of the Mg-24 or behind it. Also the deuterons p41n41 of S =-1 and p42n42 of S =+1 are not shown because they are in front of p39n39 and p38n38 respectively. That is, the even number of deuterons of Mo-84 gives a total S = 0 . ' ' ' n40.......p40' ' +HSQ p38..........n38 ' ' n31………p12........n12......p32' ' -HP6 p31....n11.........p11…… n32 ' ' p29....... n10.........p10……n30' ' +HP5 n29……p9..........n9 …….p30 ' ' n27.........p8..........n8.......p28' ' -HP4 p27.....n7..........p7.......n28 ' ' +HP3 n25……p5........n5……...p26 ' ' n23………p4........n4……..p24' ' -HP2 p23…….n3…….p3……….n24 ' ' p21.........n2………p2........n22' ' +HP1 n21......p1........n1........p22 ' ' p37......n37 ' Then in the presence of an even number of extra neutrons for making the above structures of Niobium we see that they are based on the structure of Mo-84 with S = 0. For example the structures of the Nb-86, Nb-88, and Nb-90 have 2 or 4 or 6 extra neutrons of opposite spins which fill the blank positions. They make two bonds per neutron but the small number of extra neutrons cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Mo-92, Mo-94, Mo-96 and Mo-98 the extra neutrons give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. Whereas in the unstable structure of Nb-100 the two more extra neutrons in the absence of blank positions make single bonds leading to the decay. NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Mo-102, Mo-104, Mo-106, Mo-108, Mo-110, Mo-112 AND Mo-114 WITH S =0 Similarly the structure of the above unstable nuclides having an even number of extra neutrons is based on the structure of Mo-100 with S = 0. For example the Mo-114 has 14 more extra neutrons than those of Mo-100 which make single bonds leading to the decay. STRUCTURE OF Mo-85, Mo-83, Mo-99, Mo-101, Mo-103, AND Mo-105 Using the diagram of Mo-84 with S = 0 we see that the structure of Mo-85 of S = -1/2 is due the one extra n43(-1/2) which fills the blank position formed by p39 and p22. Thus, in the absence of two neutrons of positive spins we get the structure of Mo-83 with S = -3/2. That is S = -1/2 - 2(+1/2) = -3/2 . On the other hand we also see that the structure of the above nuclides, having an odd number of extra neutrons, is based on the same structure of Mo-85 with S = -1/2. For example the Mo-105 with S =-1/2 has 20 extra neutrons of opposite spins more than the extra one of the Mo-85. STRUCTURE OF Mo-87, Mo-89, Mo-91, Mo-93, Mo-95, AND Mo-97 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides having an odd number of extra neutrons you must read my STRUCTURE OF Mo-95 . In this case the Mo-85 has a structure with S =+5/2 which differs from the well-known S = -1/2. Under this new structure of Mo-85 we see that the unstable nuclides like the Mo-87, Mo-89 and Mo-93 are based on the new structure of Mo-85 with S = 5/2. For example the Mo-89 with S = +9/2 has more 4 extra neutrons of positive spins than the one extra neutron of Mo-85. That is S = +5/2 + 4(+1/2) = +9/2 Note that the extra neutrons of the unstable Mo-85, Mo-87, Mo-89, Mo-91,and Mo-93 fill the blank positions and make two bond per neutron, but the small number of extra neutrons cannot gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Mo-95 and Mo-97 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. STRUCTURE OF Mo-107 AND Mo-109 WITH S = -7/2 The structure of the above nuclides is based on a structure which is similar to the structure of Mo-85 with S = +5/2. In this case all nucleons of Mo- 85 change the spins. So we have a total S = -5/2 . Under this condition the Mo-107 with S = -7/2 has two more extra neutrons of negative spins and 20 more extra neutron with opposite spins, while the Mo-109 with the same S = -7/2 has 22 more extra neutrons of opposite spins. That is the spin of Mo-107 or Mo-109 is given by S = -5/2 + 2(-1/2) + 0 = -7/2 . Category:Fundamental physics concepts